Last Heroes Standing
by 7Knight-Wolf
Summary: Reepicheep is a complex Mouse...these 11 chapters are his adventures and struggles leading up to "Prince Caspian." Rated T for character deaths and greif.
1. Innocence

**A/N: I introduce quite a few characters in the first chapter, so it's a little long. This should be interesting—please read and review!**

**Innocence**

The towel was warm and rough, thoroughly drying and massaging the little Mouse's cold, wet fur. However, Reepicheep did not like to be kept in one place for too long. It seemed like his father had been drying him off for years, though it had only been a few seconds in reality.

"Let me go, I'm dry!" Reepicheep squeaked ferociously.

"It's your own misfortune," answered his father, still berating him with the towel. "Need I remind you, Reep, that you were the one who propelled yourself into the stream? Had you waited for the rest of us, we should have caught the fish together."

Reepicheep managed to squirm out of if his father's grip and scamper into the safety of his personal underground chamber. "Father," he said, "the point of catching the fish was to accomplish something noteworthy by myself." He picked up his tiny hunting spear and puffed out his little furry chest proudly.

Riding and catching fish was an important part of Mouse culture for those who lived by a river like Reepicheep's tribe. A Mouse had to sit quietly on a rock protruding from the river, waiting for a fish. When a big one came past—usually twice the hunter's size—the Mouse would spring into the water and rope the fish. The rodent would then ride the fish for a romp, catching smaller fish with his hunting spear along the way. If the rider was strong enough, he would guide the fish into an enclosed pond right near the Mouse Burrows.

When important messages needed to be taken downstream or upstream, the Mice would ride on their captured fish and deliver the message. Many Mice of Narnia were known to be excellent swimmers, and it was their form of "fishing" that taught them to do it.

Against his father's wishes, Reepicheep had run ahead of the group of Fishermice and tried to pounce on a fish himself. He was considered far too young and small to be of any use to the Fishermice yet. When a Mouse became a teenager, his first fishing trip was a rite of passage. Reepicheep felt that he was ready for his Mousehood ceremony even though he was only about ten years old. So he simply careened into the water and nearly choked himself trying to get the rope right; and when a fish finally arrived Reepicheep slipped off its back and was pushed roughly underwater by its tail-fin.

"Reepicheep, you need to be more respectful of your elders," said the young Mouse's mother, coming into the Burrow. Her buff-colored fur was in disarray and her paws were on her hips while her martial eyes looked quite fierce. "What have I taught you about honor? I know you're tired of being a child, and I was going to arrange something with the Elders. But I never expected you to outright disobey me. I'm disappointed in you, Reepicheep."

Reepicheep bowed his head and his tail drooped to the ground. "I apologize, mother," he said.

"Well, well, no need to get emotional!" the female Mouse answered brusquely. "Now don't drop your tail like that—sagging your honor, well what would the Big Ones think? Keep a stiff upper lip; there's a good lad." She then bustled away to see to some other business.

Reepicheep looked up at his father, expecting some kind of comfort.

"Well, Mother is right you know," said Father in his gentle voice. "You should have obeyed us. Yet still, she might have been a smidgen too forceful. How about coming down to the kitchen with me? I'm making Watercress Soup tonight and you can help."

"My pleasure, Father," answered Reepicheep politely. The Mouse and his kit began walking in the direction of the kitchen. The Burrow was made up of a long, curving tunnel about three four high and four feet broad. The round sides of the tunnel were insulated by thin, hard-packed slates made from earth. In some places these "walls" were decorated with hanging weapons, trophies, or noble-colored tapestries; but most of them looked as plain and dark as soil, which was virtually what they were.

There were doors at intervals on each side of the tunnel. Most of these entries—elegant and featuring double doors—led into the private living quarters of each Mouse's family. The largest door at the far end of the tunnel led into a huge underground cave. Divided into sections by Mouse-made walls, the cave was both a kitchen and a banqueting room.

Father felt that the kitchen was the best part of the Burrow, but Reepicheep felt that a good deal more swords and awards should be hung on the walls. "There's no space next to all the pots and pans," Father constantly reminded his son.

Reepicheep stared glumly at the dozens of brightly burning torches while sitting on the stone counter. Meanwhile Father was rhythmically reciting a poem and tapping his paws as he let watercress simmer in a copper pan. As Reepicheep stared at the torches he began to imagine that each flame was a bright city full of knights and ancient warriors. The cobweb in the corner must be the dark fortress of evil, from whence came the Spider Lord.

Reepicheep's fantasy continued and he stopped paying attention to his dad. Although Reepicheep liked the smell of sizzling greens and the sound of his father's voice, he wished he could be somewhere more interesting. He did not say this out loud because he knew that his Father had already had a difficult day.

The Mice of Narnia were in grave danger, and as each day passed more bad news came. Today, Father had gathered news from the other Fishermice that a regiment of Mouse warriors near the River Rush had been killed. The tribes of Mice were rapidly decreasing. Reepicheep really had no idea why the neighboring colonies were dying out, nor did he think about it much. The events of the real world, at this point in Reepicheep's life, seemed distant to him.

The thing that was not at all distant or strange to him was the grief that his father showed. Reepicheep could see it in his dad's eyes: depression. Mother was suffering in her own way. She did not sigh and mourn quietly like Father; she had bouts of rage and spent hours of extra time outside, hacking things with her sword.

"Good day, Greenathreep," a stately black Mouse addressed Father. "Are you tutoring your son?"

Reepicheep broke out of his thoughts, leapt off the counter, and respectfully bowed to the black Mouse. "Good day, Chief," he said excitedly. "Actually, my dad's not tutoring me. I do not intend to become a cook, sir, but a warrior."

"Well," said the Chief Mouse, whose name was Rhevercheek; "you're on the path to becoming a fine one. My daughter informs me of your astounding skill with the sword, despite your young age. Still it may be difficult finding a place in the ranks, for there is no shortage of eager warriors in our tribe."

Father dumped the watercress into a deep pot and started adding some vegetables. "Now Reepicheep," he said, wiping his paws on a patterned cloth; "what's so wrong with becoming a cook like your old daddy? Or, if you don't like being confined to the kitchen, why not be a Fishermouse? There are precious few of us now, and you showed courage when you went after that big fish today."

Reepicheep's proud smile caused his whiskers to lift and his eyes to twinkle. "I welcome any challenge, be it sword or fish! Of course," he added with a slight dip of his ears, "steaming vegetables may be the most gruesome challenge of all."

Rhevercheek laughed heartily. "You are a spirited squire, Reepicheep," he said. "Just the way your mother was at that age!" The silvery fur about his eyes creased into a serious expression, and he faced Father. "Greenathreep, I have come to discuss the news we received this morning."

Father looked slightly disappointed, but he understood. "Reepicheep, I suggest you amuse yourself with the other kits for a while, alright? I shall see you at dinner."

Reepicheep bowed respectfully and departed. He left the kitchen after politely asking for a small wedge of cheese, and headed for the fencing room. It was the third door on the right from the kitchen. The odd thing about the fencing chamber was that it was square-shaped instead of round, and had walls of rough pale-grey stone. The room was bright, thanks to the air passages that were cut into the roof and went straight up to the outer world.

All around the sides of the room there were tables and chairs for strong beginner's weaponry and armor. Many young Mice were darting around having a romp, and only a few were actually practicing their skills. Leading the frolickers was a little female Mouse, about a year older than Reepicheep, with pale grey fur covering all of her body except her fluffy white-furred chest.

"We shouldn't be scampering around as if we were otter pups!" Reepicheep commanded with an authoritarian shake his whiskers. "We ought to be practicing our swordsmouseship!"

The little female Mouse bounded over to the wall on all fours, where she grabbed a wooden rapier. She shouted, "Narnia!" and whacked Reepicheep over the head.

Reepicheep squeaked in pain, and reached out for his own sword. His outstretched paw was whacked by the girl Mouse's weapon. Reepicheep was getting thoroughly whipped, but as last he scrambled over, grabbed a fake sword, and defeated his opponent.

"Geeniveek!" he shouted, wrathfully. His eyes were narrowed and his whiskers stuck straight out almost horizontally with rage. "That is not the way we Mice do things! You attacked me when I was unarmed!"

"I just wanted to see if you would attack me back," shrugged the girl, Geeniveek.

"I can't attack the leader's daughter; it's the rule. The Chief says you're too delicate and you have a public image to keep up."

Geeniveek frowned. "Oh yes, it's a shame isn't it? I wanted to see if you'd break the rules and have some fun for a change. Come on, let's fight. You know I'm almost as good as you."

"I suppose…" Reepicheep considered…"if I were careful not to hurt you…alright, let's do it."

The young Mice crossed their swords and began their bout. Reepicheep, even with all his dreams of becoming a warrior, had no real concept of how serious their mock-fight really was. He didn't understand then what being a Mouse Warrior involved; he didn't understand the burden he would receive or the cruelty that went on around him.

Soon, that would all change.


	2. Despair

**Despair **

Once a week the Mice gathered in the banqueting hall to hear news, share stories, and listen to a speaker. This gathering was critically important in Mouse culture because it remind the Mice of their strong family attachments to each other. When the gathering ended, all present would recite the Mouse creed of love.

Reepicheep took the love of his people for granted at this age. Soon that would all change. When Reepicheep learned about the outside world, his tribe would be his only refuge and place to take a breath.

Throughout the next two years Reepicheep began to be more aware of what was going on. This was mostly thanks to the Chief's daughter Geeniveek. She told him everything she heard from her father.

"I've always known that the Mice of Narnia were in danger," Reepicheep said to her one day; "but I simply never considered it thoroughly. It all seems unreal. It's hard to believe that Humans are really as evil as we think."

On another occasion, just after the gathering, Reepicheep and Geeniveek sat outside the entrance to the Burrow. They were surrounded by balmy grass and some tall hedges, until the sunny glade suddenly gave way to the dark Shuddering Woods again.

Geeniveek was slouched in the grass in an unladylike position, tearing up the warm grass with her pale paws. "Hey Reep," she said in a thoughtful voice, with an undertone of frustration. "The Speaker talked about being content with our families today. Are you?"

Reepicheep did not hide his surprise at being asked such a question. Then again, the Mice were encouraged to be as honest with each other as possible. "Yes, I believe I am quite satisfied with my family," he stated. "Does your own opinion of your family…differ?"

"I've always wanted to be a warrior," answered Geeniveek, furiously preoccupied with ripping the undergrowth. "Your mother is a warrior, so why should I be singled out as anything different? The Mice of Narnia welcome female fighters often."

"The Chief only desires your safety," Reepicheep tried to console her. "Most warriors die at a young age."

"Then I shall have to explain that I don't fear death. I am not delicate." Geeniveek sat straight, brushing the broken grass blades off her fur. She looked Reepicheep in the eye and said with a smile, "You're good at giving advice."

Reepicheep's dark eyes sparkled with delight at the compliment. "Do you really think so?"

"I never say anything that I don't mean," said the Chief's daughter. "One would think you were aware of the fact by now. You could shape up to be a real leader. In fact, I know of someone who could use a little advice. Do you know where your mother and the warriors went?"

Of course Reepicheep knew. "They are escorting the Mouse refugees to our Burrow."

"Yes, and one of the refugees is a young Mouse about our age. What say we go after the warriors and meet the orphaned kit?"

Reepicheep was reluctant to leave without permission, but he also longed to escape the immediate territory of the Burrow. He could only imagine what exciting adventures waited for him in the woods. With one look behind him, Reepicheep got on all fours and bounded out of the glade. Geeniveek ran ahead of him, her pale-furred body beautiful in its motion. Shortly after entering the shuddering woods, the Mice heard a sound nearby. Reepicheep, curious, stopped and looked behind him. He was shocked at what he saw.

A Wolf.

It was a great, sandy-colored Talking Wolf, and it was bounding toward the Mice with its forcible teeth bared. "Run!" Reepicheep yelled at Geeniveek, and she instantly took off. Meanwhile Reepicheep brandished a sharp-pointed stick and ducked into the undergrowth. Just as the Wolf leapt directly above him, the Reepicheep thrust his makeshift weapon into his adversary's stomach. The Wolf yelped in pain was not seriously injured; the stick barely grazed his rough skin under his tough fur.

In less than a second the Wolf was up again with his hair raised and his mouth pulled back into a ferocious snarl. Reepicheep did not know how to fight such a large opponent. He thrust his stick forward to whack the Wolf's leg, only to have his weapon chomped in half by the Wolf's teeth. Before Reepicheep could think of something to do, the Wolf gave a sharp cry. A small stone had just hit him on the side of the head. Geeniveek, a good way to the left of the Wolf, was frantically hurling rocks which looked far too heavy for her to lift.

Roaring, the Wolf charged at the female Mouse. Geeniveek left her post and ran to Reepicheep. The male Mouse expected her to cower behind him, but instead she grabbed his paw and dragged him. "Run, Reep!"

Both Mice took off again, but the Wolf outran them. He seized the rodents by their tails, but did not bite into them.

"How dare you dishonor us in this manner!" yelled Reepicheep. After all, hanging upside down from a Wolf's mouth was a less than dignified position.

"And if you eat us, my father shall slay you!" Geeniveek warned, waving her fist.

The Wolf muttered something, but it was too muffled too make out. "Pardon me, sir," said Reepicheep politely; "your words are illegible. It's unwise to speak with your mouth full."

The Wolf spat both Mice onto the brushy forest floor. "I wasn't trying to eat you," he said with unconcealed frustration and annoyance. "If you two had stopped attacking, you would have known that! I am Sarclaw, friend to Dobereep the Mouse. She is escorting some orphans, and I volunteered to look around for stragglers."

Reepicheep relaxed considerably. "Lady Dobereep is my mother," the young Mouse explained. "Geeniveek and I were on our way to meet her."

"I wouldn't do that," said Sarclaw hastily. "Dobereep's mission is in serious jeopardy. Humans have passed through this area several times lately, and it's possible that they will run into the Mice."

Reepicheep felt his stomach lurch when he heard the Wolf's words. He imagined what might happen to his other if she was attacked by humans. He imagined how hopelessly distraught Father would be if anything happened. "I must find her!" the young Mouse cried. "Sarclaw, run to the Burrow and tell my father what's happening. I must go."

"Fine then," said the Wolf with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's your skin, not mine."

Reepicheep and Geeniveek took off. They ran through a forest of ferns where the well-spaced trees allowed bright sunrays to seep into the woods. Everything was bathed in golden light. Reepicheep did not notice any of the beauty around him; his heart was beating wildly and a frantic and foreboding feeling wrapped icy fingers around his soul. So anxious was he that he didn't notice all the noise and yells from up ahead.

Quite suddenly the Mice charged through a thicket and found the Mouse warriors. Retreating into the woods were the tall, menacing shapes of Humans. Several Human carcasses were scattered around in the ferns. All the warriors looked alarmed and dejected.

Then Reepicheep saw why. In the center of the circle that the warriors formed, there lay the body of a dead female Mouse. The Chief, Rhevercheek, was holding the casualty in his arms. _Mother_, Reepicheep mouthed the word. For a moment his heart seemed to stop beating, and he lost all sense of clarity. Everything was blurry with tears.

A noise came from behind. It was Sarclaw, with Greenathreep on his back. Reepicheep felt himself be tackled by his father's loving arms. The small Mouse's head was pressed gently up against his father's chest. Reepicheep was whimpering softly as he buried his face in daddy's fur. "Is Mother coming back?" he asked. "Daddy, is she coming back?"

Greenathreep hugged Reepicheep closer, while tears spilled out of his clenched-shut eyes. "No, Reepicheep," he said in a quaking voice. "She's not coming back."

Reepicheep did not remember the rest of that day clearly. He vaguely recalled seeing two orphaned Mice, one named Peepiceek. Everyone looked at him sympathetically. As soon as Reepicheep was safely home, he collapsed into bed. He didn't cry. He just lay there, shocked and confused.

The next day, the Burrow was unusually quiet. Reepicheep turned over in bed and at once a thousand lovely memories of his mother came to mind. _That's all she is now_, he thought; _a memory!_ He felt as if his world had pulled out from under him and his heart torn from inside of him. Reepicheep's body shook and he sobbed loudly. He lay in lonely misery for several hours. Father came in after that, and both Mice, wordless in their grief, embraced each other and cried.

The Chief came in during the evening to offer the grieving Mice some food. They refused.

Sometime later, Greenathreep said, "Son, the funeral is tomorrow."

And so it was. Reepicheep ate breakfast the following morning, but it was tasteless. Midmorning, he and Greenathreep donned long black cloaks. At the funeral, Dobereep's body was buried in the Glade next to many other famous warriors. Reepicheep did everything that the heartrending ceremony had him do, but his every move lacked life.

"We'll get through this," said Greenathreep that night. "I don't know how, but we will recover."

Reepicheep did not listen. It would be a while before either of the Mice could really think about recovery. Reepicheep thought about how cruel the Humans were; he though about how to avenge his family. But most of all, Reepicheep thought about his mother. He relived every memory of her sweet presence.


	3. Mousehood

**Chapter 3: Mousehood **

Reepicheep clung to the scaly body with his legs and feet, as the fish ferociously tried to buck him off. The silver-green scales of the cold-blooded animal were slippery, making it difficult to find a hold on it. Icy-cold water soaked Reepicheep through as he tried to find a place to hold fast.

With a splash the fish was underwater again, wriggling wildly. Reepicheep held his breath and tried to move fluently with his steed's incessant squirming. At last his left forepaw had a sure hold on the scales, but now his lungs began to cry out for air.

Thinking quickly, Reepicheep used his right paw to grab and tear off a long strand of an underwater weed. It was thick and cord-like. Reepicheep lassoed the fish's head with his makeshift rope and jerked upward. The fish instantly responded to the tug and headed up.

The fish broke the surface of the water and splashed there for a few brief seconds; but that was enough time for Reepicheep to get the fish in the noose of his real rope, which had been coiled around his shoulder until now. The Mouse now had full steering control of the cold-blooded water animal. After guiding it into an enclosed pool where it couldn't escape, Reepicheep dismounted the fish. It began thrashing again with force that could knock a Mouse senseless. Avoiding the blows, Reepicheep swam to the shore.

Nearly everyone in the tribe was gathered on the shore. They all cheered for Reepicheep. "That was amazing!" raved the Chief. "You harnessed that fish in less than five minutes! Truly, young squire, you are a Mouse to be reckoned with!"

"My thanks to you," replied Reepicheep with a bow. He looked through all the faces of the crowd, searching for his father.

Greenathreep came through the Mouse mob with a gentle smile raising his battered old whiskers. He looked more elderly than he really was. Peepiceek, one of the orphans, also approached with Geeniveek at his side. All three Mice praised Reepicheep's performance, but Greenathreep's soft words meant the most.

"Your mother would be proud," he said, patting his son's shoulder.

"I hope so," Reepicheep sighed, squinting with the glare of the sun. Distracted, he looked over at Geeniveek, who was enjoying the cool breeze as it sifted through her fur. "Madame," said Reepicheep eloquently, "would you favor me by sitting beside me during the meal?"

"Pardon me," Peepiceek interrupted; "aren't you going to invite your closest companion to a seat nigh your own?" He and Reepicheep had become the best of friends.

"The three of us shall sit together," Geeniveek settled it.

Meanwhile the Chief was clapping Greenathreep on the back and saying, "I hope today's banquet is marvelous, cook1 Your son is a brilliant warrior! Imagine graduating three years prior to the traditional Mousehood age!"

Greenathreep didn't try to mask the sadness on his face. At first he wondered of he should say anything; his soft, deep voice would be barely audible above the chattering crowd. After a second's hesitation, Father said, "Chief, I hope for your sake that Reepicheep will be a fine warrior." He frowned. "But I hope, for his sake, that he won't."

******************************************************

The significance of Reepicheep's fish-riding was such that now, according to tradition, he was considered a grown Mouse. Now that he had graduated he eligible to begin training as a warrior. A banquet was held that night in his honor.

Father and the cooks had prepared a real feast, including fresh barriers, corn, nuts, grains, and bread from the grains. There were also plenty of steamed beans and greens, and lush, cool salads dripping with golden honey as dressing. The most rare and delicious treat of all was the cheese, which had been painstakingly aged by the culinary Mice.

Reepicheep, Geeniveek, and Peepiceek sat at a private booth cut into the corner of the banqueting hall. All the other tables, made of smooth granite, were crowded with celebratory Mice. "I can't believe you actually graduated three years early!" Geeniveek said to Reepicheep. "I wonder if Peepiceek and I could do the same."

Peepiceek was a thin Mouse with a pleasant face and laidback manner. He laughed softly and said, "I doubt that any of us could surpass Reepicheep."

"It does not matter to me when either of you graduate, be it thirteen or thirty," said Reepicheep sincerely. "You shall always be held in high regard by your true companions."

Peepiceek smiled gratefully. "You know," he said shyly, "your father is right. I think any mother would be proud to call you her son. You ought to be proud of yourself, too."

Reepicheep leaned against the back of the booth and sighed. "I am proud, Peepiceek. Even on such a day as this—such a grievous day—I can think of my mother with a bit more peace than before."

Geeniveek shrugged her slender shoulders. "What is so grievous about this day?"

Peepiceek stared at the Chief's daughter in surprise, and Reepicheep's gaze fell to the floor. He looked disappointed and a little hurt.

Suddenly Geeniveek remembered what today was. "Reepicheep!" she said concernedly. "I apologize most profusely! How could I forget? One year ago today—"

"My mother," Reepicheep said quietly. He stood up and quickly bow2ed. "Will you excuse me…? I think I am in need of some fresh air."

Greenathreep watched his son leave the room as he wiped a plate off in the kitchen doorway. He bowed his head sorrowfully, but thought it was best to leave Reepicheep alone.

******************************************

Reepicheep sat alone on a low tree branch, his feet and tail dangling off. The stars above gave a wistful light to the landscape. The wind's breath rocked the treetops, creating a deep, sad, whirring roar.

"You shouldn't be up here all alone." Rhevercheek, the black-furred leader of the Mice, scampered up the tree. He stood on the branch, leaning casually against the truck. "I know you're not a child anymore, but you would do well to let someone know before you wander off."

Reepicheep did not reply.

The Chief let his casual manner disperse, giving way to a serious expression. "…Is it your mother?"

The young Mouse did not make eye contact, but his ears pricked up in the Chief's direction. "Sir, I wish to know exactly what happened that day…the day she died. I wish every detail disclosed."

Rhevercheek's solemn brow knitted in puzzlement. "Didn't you father ever explain?"

"I did not want him to explain. I wished to pretend that the battle with the Humans never took place in reality." The young turned his head to look at the Chief. "Things have changed. I'm old enough to know. Tell me all about it, of your courtesy."

The Chief seemed reluctant, but he consented. "Peepiceek and his siblings and parents lived right by the River Rush. Humans came through and began felling the trees for lumber…and amidst the chaos, Peepiceek's home was destroyed. By Aslan's grace the young ones escaped, but the parents were killed. Your mother and I set out to guide the young Mice back here. Sarclaw the Wolf was helping."

"Yes, and then you were observed by the Humans," Reepicheep said hurriedly. "I am aware of that. If the Humans don't even believe in our existence, what reason did they have to attack you? I know my history, sir—five hundred years after the Kings and Queens vanished, Telmar made war on us. Fifty years later they succeeded in completely overtaking the country. They have been in control now for seven and a half centuries. Do they still hate us so much not to let a small company pass through?"

Rhevercheek raised the bushy line of white fur above his eye. "So you've been reading up on history, have you? I wondered what you were doing in the library lately. When you were younger, you never showed an interest in such things. You were always out on adventures, never the scholarly type. Are you aware of the fact that the Telmarines—the Humans—went to great lengths to destroy all Narnians? Less than ten individuals for each species survived. We were declared extinct, and the Telmarines never returned to the woods except to destroy."

Reepicheep swallowed this information with effort. "Well then," he said, "I repeat my question. Why should they attack when, for all they know, we might have just been normal, oversized rats? If they did suspect that we were Narnians, and they're as fearful as you say, then it would be wise for them to run instead of challenging us."

At this point Rhevercheek breathed a troubled sigh. "They _did_ run, Reepicheep."

"What? Then how—?"

"_We_ attacked _them_. We could not permit them to escape alive, and inform other men of our whereabouts. I realize that this is difficult to understand, but we Mice are some of the last heroes standing. Most Narnians live completely in hiding; they don't fight for their freedom, or even defend themselves, like we do. Your mother was shielding the orphaned Mice when the Human soldier gave a lethal strike with his sword. She died heroically."

"Our fight certainly comes with costs," Reepicheep replied somewhat bitterly. "Chief, will we ever be free?"

"Trust in Alsan," answered the military Mouse, "and trust in what you know in your deepest self."

"In my deepest self…" Reepicheep mused. He was awake long into the night, thinking about the Chief's words.


	4. Shame

**Shame **

Reepicheep's training throughout the next two years was long and tedious. "Difficult" is not the right word to describe it, for Reepicheep excelled at almost every challenge. He practiced dueling, balance, swimming, climbing, and participated in many battles of wit. When his head was cool, Reepicheep was excellent at solving problems and winning others to his side, but sometimes his good sense was blocked by a vehement desire for adventure and peril. He was known to behave quite impetuously. One such occasion, Greenthreep confronted his son.

"I am quite sure," said Reepicheep stiffly, "that whatever rumor has reached your ears, it is grossly exaggerated."

"Oh, is that so?" Father said with a soft chuckle. "I suppose it's an exaggeration that you disturbed the entire class and forced other Mice to pick sides in a duel that wasn't even supposed to happen. Care to explain?"

"Yes sir, and with pleasure. Some members of the class were under the false belief that their tails could not be utilized in such a way as to draw their swords from their belts. I disagreed most strongly and decided that this class needed revolution! How am I ever to defeat Lord Gezparrow without practical methods of incorporating all extremities—including tail—into battle? Thus I set up sides—the revolutionaries and those opposed. We dueled! Revolution!"

"Whoa, slow down!" said father, throwing his paws up. "Firstly, you are going off the deep end with this heroic revolutionary verbalization. Secondly, who in the world is Lord Gezparrow?"

Reepicheep looked surprised and disconcerted, "Gezparrow is a villain in my…imagination," the Mouse muttered. "I suppose I allowed my daydreaming to affect my performance today. I apologize."

Father smiled fondly. "It is fortunate, Reepicheep, that we Mice do not judge one another by performance. Such love and grace may not always come to you in the outside world."

Just then the Chief called them both from outside. The teenage Mouse and his father emerged from the Burrow. It was a cool, cloudy day and little breezes were playfully whispering in the treetops. The melodic dong of the birds had ceased since that morning, when the threat of rain had not been so ominous.

In the Glade, Reepicheep was surprised to see Sarclaw the Wolf next to the Mouse Chief. The sandy-colored canine was panting as he had run a long way, and his mysterious golden eyes seemed to be scanning everything at once.

"Our friend Sarclaw says that there is a warrior meeting tonight at the Dancing Lawn," said Rhevercheek. "I know Greenathreep is reluctant to let his son come, but what better experience for Reepicheep is there? Of course, we need the father's consent."

Reepicheep looked at his father with a plea in his eyes. Nothing sounded more appealing to him than a gathering of real warrior talking about real battles.

Greenatreep sighed, softly nodded, and said, "You may go. Pray, though—do nothing rash."

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart." Reepicheep's rodent face was beaming with a smile.

That night, Reepicheep and Rhevercheek walked foot beside the reserved Sarclaw. The Wolf continually offered to let the Mice ride on his back, but Rhevercheek refused. When Reepicheep asked why, the Chief answered in a whisper, "Sarclaw is an outsider. We must always strive to prove ourselves to outsiders, lest they misunderstand us."

Reepicheep did not wholly understand this, but he forgot about it when he saw the Dancing awn. It was a beautiful little field surrounded by rocks and trees. There was an ancient-looking Well and a place to build a bonfire in the center of the Lawn. Gathered here were three Mice representing other tribes, a Dwarf, and four Wolves. Reepicheep, Sarclaw, and Rhevercheek took a seat among the half-circle of creatures, twelve in all. After a solemn drink of water from the Well, they began the meeting.

"All Narnians in this sector of the Shuddering Woods who wish to fight the Telmarines have been summoned here tonight." So began Sarclaw, who was Alpha Wolf of the pack. "There are four small bands of freedom fighters in the vast Shuddering Woods, and several more up north and to the east. This unit has been meeting every few months for the past ten years, and it seems that every year, more warriors desert us. In our circle I see not a single fawn, Centaur, nor Minotaur. Those loyal to the cause are deeply appreciated." The Wolf's gaze turned to Reepicheep. "I would like you all to introduce yourselves to the Warrior Rhevercheek's star pupil, Reepicheep."

The wolves obeyed immediately, telling Reepicheep their names and skills; then the Mice introduced themselves as the last survivors of three desecrated tribes. The Dwarf was black-bearded and taller than average, and he called himself Thumtikk. He also announced his desire to help come up with a detailed battle strategy.

Sarclaw shot a cold glance at the Dwarf. "We shall see about that." This somewhat discourteous remark was followed by a cold silence. Reepicheep wondered why Thumtikk was being treated so poorly. He suddenly felt very insignificant, a mere newbie not taken seriously by all these diplomatic, superior warriors.

The last warrior to introduce himself was Anglefur the Satyr. His voice was both rich and hoarse at the same time, and made one think of the color burgundy. "The fawns may think it is best to wait and listen—but I say fight! The Telmarines slew my love, Fairor the Dryad. Not in vain will she have fallen!" He beat his hoof on the ground in an impassioned rage. Satyrs were well known for being lascivious lovers, even with creatures not of their own kind.

When he heard Anglefur's story of loss, Reepicheep suddenly felt sympathy. "I suppose you have all suffered as deeply as I have suffered," he said aloud. "I understand how you feel when you lose someone—at times one must lay aside all cares to have a moment of grief and tears."

Rhevercheek nudged his pupil. "Try not to seem so feeble!"

Anglefur spoke up to Sarclaw on the matter of strategy. "We do not need fancy plans; we only need to kill as many Telmarines as possible!"

"Pardon me," Reepicheep interrupted rather sharply; "the point is not to cause more death. It is true that violence is necessary, but our goal should not be revenge."

The Satyr's large goat eyes came alight with wrath. "What would a little pipsqueak know about our goals?" he snapped. "If you are under the impression that my love's death is meaningless—" he indicated his short sword.

"Enough, Anglefur," Sarclaw interceded. "Now before we can begin talking about plans, we need to hear the reports about the Humans."

"Blast the report!" Anglefur scoffed. "Let's set their towns on fire!"

"Although I am in favor of immediate action," said Reepicheep, ignoring the whispered warnings of his elder, "I do not think arson is the best option. I was always taught to be extremely cautious of fire. Perhaps if we were to use a quieter attack, but one just as lethal—such attacking them in their very barns and beds, for instance!"

The Dwarf Thumtikk raised a bushy eyebrow. "We would have to be careful of mousetraps if we went into the barn."

Not picking up on the sarcasm, Reepicheep said, "Well, yes, that is most considerate of you. Traps can be quite dangerous—"

An outburst of laughter from the Wolves and the Satyr followed this remark. "Don't be scared, little Mousey; we'll protect you from the Telmarines and their Tomcats," Anglefur laughed. "Are you sure fire isn't a good plan?—we could toast some cheese," one Wolf teased. Sarclaw smiled at the Mice and said, "You should bring along this little jester more often!"

His whiskers stiffening and his face burning with embarrassment, Reepicheep felt utterly humiliated. He was furious at the same time. "I am not a jester!" the young Mouse squeaked ferociously. "I am a warrior!"

The group laughed even more. "At least you'll be able to scare the housewives," they joked.

Rhevercheek grabbed Reepicheep's arm and pulled him out of the circle of warriors. "Please excuse us," the chief said to Sarclaw. At a brisk pace, he led Reepicheep out of earshot of the others. "What are you thinking, Reep? You caused all the Mice sore embarrassment!"

"Let go of me," Reepicheep snapped, pulling his arm away. "It's your fault for bringing me to this wretched meeting, where every word out of my mouth is ridiculed!" He thrashed the grass with his paws, furious. Still, he tried to calm down by listening to the sound of the crickets chirping.

"…I'm sorry Reepicheep," said the Chief at length. "I never should have brought you here without first explaining thoroughly. It has taken the Mice many years to earn respect as warriors, and if we do not go to great lengths to prove this we will be considered useless. In this world, people judge by the physical, not by the heart."

Reepicheep smoothed out his whiskers, still irritated. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"You need to know our causes. Mice fight for freedom—and a fair chance. That Satyr is driven only by revenge, so it's best not to raise the question of his deceased beloved. For the most part, the Wolves want a clean start for their families, but they also happen to be deadly warriors."

"What about Thumtikk the Dwarf?"

Rhevercheek was looking over his pupil's shoulder at the council. "They have a prejudice against Dwarves, but we can talk about that later. We must return to the meeting."

The Mice hurried back to the other warriors. Once again in the presence of so many critical watchers, Reepicheep cringed on the inside. On the outside, he could feel his body become more rigid, and the pale-colored tufts of fur above his eyes sank into a grim position. He felt all wrong, hurt and angry at the same time, as if there was a wild hurricane going on in his heart.

Sitting on his strong haunches, Sarclaw said, "We just finished sharing our reports about the Telmarines. We'll brief you two on the subject quickly. Thanks to a few squirrels, namely Pattertwig, we have gathered a lot of information. The Telmarines have a vast population, about half of which is spread out in little towns from the southern border to here to Ettinsmoor. However, there are three places of concentrated populace in Narnia; it is here we find the second half of the inhabitants, including the here the armies and government. These three cities are the Ettinsmoor conurbation, the Town of Beruna, and the very castle of the King.

"And you feel that we must strike one of these municipalities?" asked Rhevercheek.

Sarclaw shook his shaggy head. "That would be brave, but foolish. What we have learned about these cities is that they hinder our freedom fighting more than a dozen smaller towns. So there is only one thing to do right now: we must make sure the Telmarines do not make more of these great castle cities. With their futuristic ways of constriction, they can put up three more cities in a decade."

"Then our mission is clear," said the Dwarf decidedly. "We must start making plans at once."

Reepicheep's attention strayed from the meeting. All he could think about was the laughter of these warriors and they way they had insulted and judged him. The great hopes he had of becoming a hero were starting to look dim. Rain began to fall on the Lawn, and the meeting slowly broke up. As Reepicheep and the Chief walked home, the latter was pleased, and the former sorrowful.

_I can't believe it_, Reepicheep thought. _This is really what the outside world is like._


	5. Reepicheep's First Raid

**Reepicheep's First Raid **

The first couple days after the meeting of warriors, Reepicheep seemed quieter. Peepiceek came over and sat beside his friend in the glade outside the Burrow. "I should not let criticism affect me this much," Reepicheep sighed. "It is difficult to remain sturdy when I am without support."

The amiable Peepiceek smiled consolingly. "You shall always have _my_ support. Nothing you can do can alter our friendship. You are, after all, my inspiration."

Touched, Reepicheep started to feel better. During the next months he eagerly anticipated news from the warriors. Twice Rhevercheek went to meet with them, and twice he returned with little to tell. "We are still considering a strategy," the Chief would say.

At night, Reepicheep's dreams were filled with battles and adventures. In the daytime, he faithfully practiced his fighting skills. Geeniveek shared in his excitement, although she was somewhat jealous of her childhood companion. "You seem like you're just glowing with aspiration," Geeniveek said.

"And you with beauty," replied Reepicheep without a single touch of bashfulness. He couldn't help but notice how attractive his female friend was becoming.

Several months after the first warrior meeting, Rhevercheek went to and returned from a third one. "It is official this time. Everything is planned out and we shall take down and important Telmarine construction site next week. I'm bringing all available warriors."

Reepicheep nearly exploded with exhilaration when he heard this. There was only one thought on his mind now, one thought his entire being was bent on: _I must go to that raid!_

"No Reepicheep." Father was calm but assertive as he kneaded the dough for tomorrow's bread. "You cannot go to the raid. Now before you begin shouting revolution at me," he added quickly, "consider this. I do not intend to lose you the way I lost your mother. You are but fifteen, far too young to face your death."

"I'll be sixteen soon, if I may remind you!" exclaimed Reepicheep. "At the very least, allow to watch the raid. I shall stay out of immediate danger if that is your wish—I shall do anything at all you ish—if you would _just allow me to go_."

The Mouse Chief, Rhevercheek, walked into the torch-lit kitchen. "You always knew your son would be a warrior, Greenathreep. It is unreasonable to hold him back now that that his hopes and dreams are set like stone engravings in his heart. Permit me to remind you also, that in restricting Reepicheep, you are depriving me of a warrior who could help win back Narnia."

Greenathreep flared up angrily, something he rarely did. "Ha! We cannot win back Narnia! A handful of creatures against a million superior minds—killing scouts, stopping construction—this will not win Narnia! I gave up on idealism fifteen years ago, and I will not have my son part of this foolishness!"

Rhevercheek's black eyes narrowed and he put his paw on Reepicheep's shoulder. "Foolishness shames the great, Greenathreep. Now hark—I am the Chief, and you are the Chef. I have the power to command that Reepicheep comes with me, and I shall now put that power into practice."

"Then get out of my kitchen at once!" growled Greenathreep. He had a sour expression on, and his paws were mercilessly berating the bread dough. "I want nothing more to do with this."

*********************************************************************

Later, Reepicheep and the warriors walked toward the meeting place of the freedom fighters. Reepicheep was armed with a real rapier. Accompanying the warriors was bittersweet—it was a dream come true for Reepicheep, but it was a grievous event for Father and Geeniveek. Father was worried sick, and Geeniveek was so jealous of Reepicheep she was in tears!

The warriors set out after dinner and reached the meeting place as the sun set. There were the Wolves, the Dwarf, and the other Mice. The Shuddering Woods were cut into on the southeastern side to make room for a new town. The warriors would attack here, where stacked lumber and machines brooded like giant creatures in the dusk. Reepicheep wondered if some of this lumber was taken from Peepiceek's home.

Reepicheep was ordered to go with the first of two teams to complete this mission. Team One would consist of the Satyr and the Dwarf, would sneak into the construction sight, break down the machines, and wait quietly for a signal from the others. When they saw the signal, the Satyr would run through the site setting fire to all the stacks of lumber.

Meanwhile, Team Two had their own mission. This Team was made up of most of the Mice and the Wolves. They would steal all the Telmarines' food and wine and bring it in several trips back to the forest. This done, the team would give the signal for Anglefur to start his combustible run. Both Teams would meet up at the dirt hills on the southwestern side of the site.

With their machines gone, their supplies stolen, and their lumber burned, the Telmarines would have no choice but to abandon this construction.

It was fully dark—time to start the raid. "Good luck Reepicheep," said the Mouse Chief.

Then Reepicheep and his two companions silently crept through the darkness. The young Mouse was a bit nervous, but mostly excited. It did not take them long to find the tall chopping machines and futuristic tools beside the Telmarines' bunk house. Anglefur indicated that Reepicheep and the Dwarf should take down the machines while he prepared the torches for his run.

"I'll be right over here," the Satyr whispered.

Thumtikk and Reepicheep, now alone, began to dissemble the machines. Thumtikk used his hand-tools to take out vital screws and bolts, while Reepicheep crawled up and down the tall devices cutting cords and ropes with his rapier. When this was done, the Dwarf and the Mouse waited side by side next to the broken machines.

"Are you nervous, little Mouse?" asked Thumtikk.

"I am perfectly composed," replied Reepicheep, remembering not let on any sign of fear. He still wanted to talk Thumtikk because he was curious about Dwarves. "Why do you question me?" Reepicheep asked in a whisper.

"I wanted to see what sort of Mouse you are," answered the wrinkled old Dwarf. "I see that you are fearless, fresh, and open-minded. You are not like the others here, so stubborn and biased. There is great promise for you as a warrior."

"I thank you for the praise," said Reepicheep, not holding back his expressions of pride. Although he didn't know much about Thumtikk, he had already decided that he liked the Dwarf immensely. "You are a brilliant warrior yourself, I imagine."

"Actually I'm more of strategist. The only thing is…Sarclaw just won't let me help with planning."

Reepicheep puffed out his chest and took on a bold expression. "Sir—I empathize with you vastly. You shall have my trust thought you have no one else's. That is a promise."

Thumtikk smiled—Dwarf smiles are rather ugly—and said, "Thanks." There was a few seconds of silence, and then the Dwarf looked all around. "Reepicheep," he said suddenly, "I see the signal! Someone's waving a bright flag! Hasten and go tell Anglefur to light the fires!"

"I don't see anything." Reepicheep strained his eyes in the darkness.

"It has stopped now—but you must tell Anglefur!" Thumtikk's low voice rung with urgency.

Reepicheep dashed off to find the Satyr and almost rammed into Anglefur's furry red shins. The Mouse quickly squeaked that it was it was time to start the fires. At once the Satyr, holding three flaming torches, let out a roar and galloped toward the stacked lumber. As soon as the fire hit the wood, the construction site was lighted up. Three giant lanterns illuminated everything—and Reepicheep was perturbed by what he saw.

Team Two had not finished their part of the mission! The Mice and wolves were still scampering around with stolen food on their backs and in their mouths. The Telmarine carthorses in the makeshift stalls smelled the smoke from the fire and began whinnying. Worse still, the Telmarine workers were beginning to stir!

Everyone was thrown into confusion. Wolves and Mice were running everywhere, dropping food, not sure where to go or what to do. Anglefur's arm had caught on fire during his run and now the explosive creature was roaring in pain. Reepicheep frantically looked around but did not see Rhevercheek.

Loud, rough exclamations filled the air as two Telmarines came out of the bunk house and observed the animals and the fires. They ran toward the intruders, intent on chasing them away. Reepicheep jumped out of the way in the nick of time to avoid being trampled. Remembering his warrior training, Reepicheep was able to stay calm. He quickly but calmly headed for the dirt hills on the southwestern side of the site. Anyone who escaped the Telmarines would go there.

As Reepicheep crawled along on all fours, he suddenly became aware that someone was following him. Without looking behind him, Reepicheep ran faster. He wanted to fight whoever was there, but he knew it would be a death sentence to fight a Telmarine here in the open. However, he could lure the man into the woods and finish him there.

Reepicheep's plan seemed like a good one until he noticed that the Telmarine behind was gaining n him quickly. As he pushed himself to run harder and faster, Reepicheep realized that his pursuer had not shouted or grunted or fired any kind of weapon yet. The Mouse was being chased by a deathly silent Thing—and he didn't even know what the Thing was.

Now Reepicheep was approaching the dirt Hills. He could see the Mouse Chief waving and calling, "This way, Reepicheep! This way!"

Obediently Reepicheep charged toward his teacher, but the Thing behind him sped up too. Putting forth all available energy, holding nothing back, Reepicheep strained to get to his friend. "This way, Reepicheep!" the Chief kept screaming.

But just when Reepicheep thought he was home-free, something grabbed him by the tail. Everything was muddled—Reepicheep felt like he was flying through the air, unable to see because everything was a blur, and unable to respond to the shouting of the Mouse Chief. Next moment he was on the ground again and was almost winded from the force of the fall. He could hear nothing now except his own heart and see nothing but darkness.


	6. Unsuitable Pleasantries

**A/N: This chapter has a very different sort of feel than the past couple chapters, just to let you know. **

**Chapter 6: Unsuitable Pleasantries **

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Everything was dark. All Reepicheep could feel was cold ground. No wait—there was something dry and crinkly under him. Leaves? Reepicheep got into a sitting position and became aware much his side hurt from being thrown on the ground. Who could have done this to him?

Gradually Reepicheep's eyes adjusted to the dark. He realized that he was in the woods. It was a dark and shadowed place, not open and well-lit like the construction site had been. The sudden change in lighting must have been what baffled Reepicheep's senses momentarily.

All of a sudden Reepicheep heard a low sound. The sound had been there since he was thrown on the ground, but he hadn't noticed it till now. It was someone's breathing. Startled, Reepicheep tried to draw his rapier. It was not at its familiar place by his hip.

"Your sword fell when I grabbed you," said a voice. "You'll forgive the rough ride—though it was exceptionally funny."

Reepicheep looked up and finally saw the Thing that had grabbed him. "Thumtikk?!" exclaimed Reepicheep in astonishment. "What has become of your good sense, Dwarf? Kindly explain why you gave yourself the undeserved dignity of grabbing my tail and taking me to this place."

"Well." The dark-bearded old creature shifted into a standing position. "I couldn't have you running back and telling the others about me, now could I?"

"What is there to tell?" asked Reepicheep impatiently. "The raid was failed, but what does that have to do with you—?"

Thumtikk interrupted with a cold laugh. "My funny little mouse, surely you know why the raid went wrong?"

Reepicheep's yes went wide as he realized the truth. "You told me had seen the signal—but there was no signal, was there?! You have lied, cheated, and used me to help you do it. Why, Thumtikk?

"My people fought alongside the White Witch," answered Thumtikk coolly. "And many of us also joined in secretly with the Telmarines. We pretended to be short humans and hid our Narnian heritage. For these reason, the Dwarves are horribly prejudiced. Narnians have hated and abused us Dwarves for centuries."

"So you sought revenge?" exclaimed Reepicheep. "To ruin our plans and do a service to the enemy is disgraceful to the highest degree. You may presume that I am stupid and naive, but I know one thing: you shall pay for your wrongs!" Reepicheep looked ready to attack the Dwarf, but his heroism was cut short as Thumtikk thrust something over top of the Mouse.

A cage. A cold metal cage with barely enough room to stand up.

"Release me this instant!" Reepicheep screamed in rage. "If I get a sword in my hands, so help me Aslan, I'll cut you to ribbons!"

"Oh, how scary," the Dwarf chuckled. "What can a cute little Mouse like you do?"

"You have no right to keep me here," Reepicheep shouted, throwing himself against the bars. "What justification can you possibly offer for this atrocity?"

"A simple justification. You are small, weak, and foolish. I have the power over you because of superior strength. If more people understood this law—survival of the fittest—Narnia would see much fewer troubles. The creatures in hiding would not feel the need to rebel against a higher power, if they accepted the law. If they accepted it, Old Narnians would not need to hate the Dwarves just because we chose the more powerful side. It's such a simple lesson, but for you, the learning comes hard." With that, the Dwarf laughed heartily.

The laughter was hideous to Reepicheep, who felt as if he was being tortured. A great wave of wrath came over him that anyone would dare to willfully restrain him from freedom. Not to mention the fact that, after the embarrassing warrior meeting, being laughed at was the thing Reepicheep hated most in the world. The wrath almost overcame the pain that Reepicheep also felt; the emotional pain of being betrayed and used. How could anyone think this was funny?

"Well," said Thumtikk, standing up with the cage in his wrinkled hands, "the fun's over for me. I'll take you somewhere you'll never be able to blab about my treachery."

Reepicheep shouted and struggled the whole time Thumtikk walked. After a while the Dwarf slowed down and said, "Better shut up now, Mouse. Look where we are."

He whished he hadn't looked. The Dwarf had brought Reepicheep to a small Telmarine farm. Humans' smell, mixed with hay and coy, was clear in the air. Reepicheep could not bear to think what Greenathreep would do when he found out his son had been killed by humans.

"I said the fun was over for me," Thumtikk stated; "but it's just starting for you." Then he left the cage in the human's barn. With one more nasty leer he left the farm.

Reepicheep took a deep breath to try to calm down. He waited for the humans to come. There was silence in the hay-filled barn, but only for a moment. Reepicheep's fine-turned ears heard a strange sound, like a guttural moan. Then without warning something pounced so forcefully it knocked the cage over onto its side.

_A cat!_ Reepicheep realized with a shock. _It is smaller than a talking cat, but still a bit bigger than me; and it certainly has the upper paw in this fight!_

The cat's paw suddenly delved between the bars of the cage, almost slicing Reepicheep. A single claw almost as big as Reepicheep's forepaw, and there were five of them! _How can I get out?_ Reepicheep's heart was beating furiously and he was shaking with adrenaline.

The cat meowed loudly and struck again. Reepicheep dodged, retreating to the far corner of the cage. He tried to squeeze his body between the bars. He could almost hear Thumtikk laughing at him now. How funny this situation would look to a cruel Dwarf or Human…but how deathly serious it was to the mouse caught in the trap. _I must get out!_ was Reepicheep's only thought. This was a life and death situation.

Suddenly searing pain tore through Reepicheep's exposed back. His fur was damp with blood and his body momentarily numb with shock. It only took for a second for Reepicheep to realize that the cat's claws cut into him and he was being dragged toward his feline enemy. Reepicheep braced himself to break away from the agonizing contact; he knew that tearing himself away would hurt far worse than the original puncturing. With a scream of pain, the brave Mouse tore apart from the claws and dove between the bars on the far side of the cage.

At last he was free! But not once did Reepicheep stop to gloat. He knew that if he stopped even once, the cat could pounce and try to back his back. Reepicheep climbed into the hayloft, darted out the window, skittered down the gutter, and raced into the woods.

The Mouse had not been running long before he heard something else chasing him. Reepicheep felt utterly overwhelmed; how many big frightening creatures were going to cause him pain tonight—physical, emotional, or both? Knowing he could run no more, Reepicheep stopped to make a final stand.

As the Mouse turned around he saw what was chasing him. It was a wolf! Fear and hopelessness washed over Reepicheep…until he realized tha tit was only his friend, Sarclaw.

"Thank Aslan you're alright," said the noble wolf. "You should get on my back quickly—your father and Rhevercheek are worried sick."

Reepicheep lost no time in explaining Thumtikk's treachery. "It's all because his ancestors worked with the White Witch!" he concluded.

Sarclaw's golden eyes were grim. "Ancestry does not determine a person's character," he stated in a low voice. "I'm your friend. And yet my people served under the White Witch too—according to legend."

Reepicheep looked shocked and he backed away defensively. "So you're a traitor too! Get away from me!" he shouted deafeningly. "How can you expect me to trust you? What are you going to do me if I let you take me?!"

"Calm down!" barked Sarclaw. "Now I can see you're in some kind of shock, but you must trust me. If only because I've known you for four years—get on my back."

With great reluctant, Reepicheep said, "I will follow you. Walk ahead and I shall follow you on foot." It was too great a risk to put himself completely in the Wolf's power.

**********************************************************

Lights flickered in the distance. As they got closer, Reepicheep knew the lights were torches held by the Mice outside the Burrow. Each had an anxious expression as Reepicheep approached.

Geeniveek was the first to rush to her friend. She threw her arms around him. "Reepicheep! Thank Aslan! Are you alright? Oh Reepicheep, did they hurt you?"

Reepicheep did not respond in any way to her hug. He was stiff and appeared to have trouble focusing on anything. "I am fine," he muttered.

"No." Geeniveek stepped back and tried to hold Reepicheep's wandering gaze. "Something's wrong. What happened to you?"

Suddenly Father and the Mouse Chief rushed up. Both embraced Reepicheep. "You're safe!" cried Father, while tears streamed down his face. "No matter what anyone says, after what happened tonight, Reepicheep is never going to battle!"

Reepicheep did not seem concerned with anything. "I will never, ever let me guard down again," the Mouse swore. "Father, tonight has, if anything, strengthened my resolve to fight. I shall fight all the harder."

With that, the dazed young Mouse walked into the Burrow. The other Mice stared after him in silence.


	7. Forgotten

**A/N: This chapter pretty much just develops the personalities of Reepicheep, Peepiceek, and Geeniveek; but there is more plot at the end. **

**Chapter 7: Forgotten **

Reepicheep remained in a state of shock for a while. He did not sword-fight with Geeniveek, he ignored Peepiceek's lively prattling, and he touched none of his favorite foods prepared by Greenathreep. After a week of this, Reepicheep's father could stand it no more. "My son, you must talk to someone!" he exclaimed.

"I am at your disposal," replied Reepicheep coldly; "tell me what you wish to speak of."

Greenathreep shook his head. "Reepicheep, you know what I want to speak of! Tell me what happened that night. I must know!"

"As you are well aware, I received nothing more than a scratch."

"Physically, that is true," nodded Father; "but I speak of injuries to your heart. Doubtless, you heard things you did not wish to hear; things that would have been better left unheard. That is what I wanted to protect you from."

"Yes," said Reepicheep gravely. "I see everything now."

Weeks passed and Reepicheep was greatly honored as he turned sixteen. He was supposed to be grown-up now, but he felt small and insignificant. His sleep was often haunted by the horrors of cages, cats, and treachery. Reepicheep's first raid was an experience he would never forget.

****************************************************************************

Time rolled by as Reepicheep continued to grow. He was taller and stronger than before, reaching a height of twenty inches. He had also grown in awareness. It seemed that he was learning something new about his friends, himself, or the world everyday. His manners and charm were unsurpassed.

Reepicheep spent a lot of time with his close companions, especially Peepiceek. The two were like brothers, and they did everything together from scout patrol to warrior meetings to strength training. The night before Peepiceek's Mousehood ceremony, he and Reepicheep were walking together in the grassy, level glade.

"I am so pleased to see you graduating into warrior rank," said Reepicheep warmly. "I want to offer you sincere congratulation!"

"I shall finally be able to do exciting things like you," laughed Peepiceek. "I hope you are aware how much your congratulations mean to me. Ever since I met you, I knew I wanted to be as courageous as you are; and one can't forget the service your family has done me." Peepiceek had never forgotten that Reepicheep's mother died trying to protect him.

Reepicheep shook his furry head softly. "My life is not as thrilling as you make it out to be; not yet anyway. I have not been on my second raid yet, remember? I do long for the unknown, though, and for adventure." His eyes sparkled at the thought.

Peepiceek seemed totally awed by his older friend. "Can any Mouse surpass your courage?" he asked in awe. "Tell me Reepicheep, is there nothing you cannot face?"

Hearing this, Reepicheep seemed to become more solemn. He looked up at the stars. "Do you know the Centaur's phrase? _Though a star rain down like fire from heaven, yet its companions must continue their celestial dance_. The only things I do not wish to face are the doubts associated with my worst memories. The death of my mother, the failed raid—I wish those things forever forgotten."

There was silence as the Mice walked side by side. Peepiceek did not like the silence much at all. He was a socially oriented, talkative Mouse who always liked to have some kind of conversation. He understood that the past was a sensitive subject for Reepicheep, so he steered to another topic.

"What do you make of Geeniveek's unhappiness lately?" asked Peepiceek.

"She is a complex Lady," Reepicheep answered. "She desires the life of a warrior, for whatever reason. Her Mousehood ceremony is tomorrow same as yours, but her father would like her to be a lovely lady rather than a rough combatant."

"Well she's rough enough with us," Peepiceek chuckled. When he noticed that Reepicheep was serious about this, he quieted down. "You certainly have no problem seeing into the hearts of your companions," he observed. "I could never be so foreseeing nor so intelligent."

"You are the more laidback type, and that is nothing to be ashamed of. I like to observe everything I can and make use of it where possible. I wish to root out the bad things and destroy them. There is something about searching and finding that calls out to me—adventure, I suppose." Reepicheep shrugged. "You, on the other hand, prefer to find the good in everything. I suppose it makes you more comfortable to think that everything will turn out alright."

Peepiceek's features exploded into a grin. "You sound as if you know me better I know myself!" he laughed. Peepiceek was the sort of Mouse to whom everything was funny, and who everybody else thought was funny. A mere shake of his comedian whiskers could set all the Mice around him laughing.

Reepicheep laughed just thinking about it. "Come along now," he said, getting serious. "We must prepare for the ceremony tomorrow. Imagine, Peep—soon you shall be going on raids with me."

Peepiceek's eyes twinkled. "So you _are_ going to start attending the raids?"

"Did I not say that what happened before was forgotten? I'll never think of that first raid again." Reepicheep was determined. "There shall be victorious battles yet, my friend!"

The two Mice went joyfully into the Burrow they called home.

******************************************************************************************

"What a wonderful ceremony!" Peepiceek raved the next day. "I suppose it is a given that I did not do as well as you, Reepicheep. But 'tis no matter! To think, it has been four years since your early Mousehood ceremony, Reep!"

Reepicheep, Peepiceek, and Geeniveek were sitting at the same cut-stone table they had four years ago at a similar celebration. This time the graduation of Peepiceek and Geeniveek was being celebrated.

"Geeniveek, you were amazing too," Peepiceek beamed.

The she-Mouse was apathetically twirling her spinach around her fork. "Do not try to flatter me, Peepiceek. The eternal optimist in you ignores the fact that it took me the longest time of anyone to harness that fish. Not to mention that fact that my graduation is utterly meaningless if I am not to become a warrior."

"Of course you are to become one!" Peepiceek laughed. "How can your father say no to such a beautiful maiden as yourself? Reepicheep and I will be at your side as well—how can your father resist a dashing hero and an engaging clown all in one package?"

Reepicheep smiled while his friends talked. What he could he ever do without his small community of Mice? Life would be worthless without true friends and family. _I should never take any of this for granted_, Reepicheep thought.

****************************************************************************

With Peepiceek an official warrior, he and Reepicheep began to attend warrior meetings. Most of the time, however, they just went on scout missions, delivered messages to the nearest Mouse colony, and gathered food. On these occasions Geeniveek would go with them and be unusually excited. Her father had denied her access to the warrior meetings, but she apparently found a little bit of satisfaction going on missions with real warriors.

"What news from the council?" Geeniveek asked one day when the three Mice were walking in the woods. "Why did you two not go to today's meeting?"

"We grew bored," Reepicheep replied with a hint of unhappiness. "The past few months there has not been any suitable opportunity for a real raid against the Telmarines. Most of our scouts have been killed, and after the failed raid two years ago we are examining new warrior candidates very closely. We must be meticulous if we wish to avoid traitors in our midst, but I do wish they would begin formulating a real strategy."

"I say they may take their time," Peepiceek shrugged. "What is the hurry?"

"The Telmarines have had a civilization here for eight hundred years," said Reepicheep. "It has taken that long for Narnians to silently strengthen their numbers in the hidden forests. Now we have our own people again; thus we ought to battle against our oppressors as soon as possible!"

"How can we fight such an ancient empire?" Geeniveek sighed in discouragement. "Eight centuries is a terribly long time."

Reepicheep said nothing to this because he did not know how to answer. The three Mice headed back toward the Burrow, but when they arrived they wished they had stayed in the forest. Rhevercheek had just called an emergency meeting in the Banqueting Hall. A cold, ominous feeling began to come over the Mice, even the confident Reepicheep and the happy-go-lucky Peepiceek.

Soon all the Mice—about thirty—had gathered. Rhevercheek stood up, paws behind his back, and said, "Well. Here begins the downward spiral."

Geeniveek's stomach knotted and Reepicheep was just as concerned. The older Mouse took the younger lady's paw. "It will be alright," he said consolingly. But he couldn't help feeling that he had spoken a lie.

"I'll make this brief," Rhevercheek went on gravely. "Word has come from the north and east realms of Narnia concerning our brother tribes." The mighty chief's gaze fell. "They have all been destroyed."

An explosion of murmurs, complaints, and wails erupted from the assembled Mice. None of them wanted to believe the horrid truth. Reepicheep felt anger rising in him like never before. He now realized that there was no way for him to ignore the past; every time he turned away from the horrors of his childhood, they reappeared worse than ever. He would have to face them sooner or later—he would have to face the Telmarines.

"From this moment on," said the Mouse chief forebodingly, "we are the last Mice. W are the last ones standing."


	8. Tragedy

**Chapter 8: Tragedy **

As the next year flew by, and the Mice lived in fear of sudden destruction, Reepicheep rapidly approached the worst tragedy of his life. Being eighteen years old and a master swordsman at single combat made him feel more certain of himself, but deep down he questioned almost every aspect of his life. Thanks to their small size, Reepicheep knew the Mice were virtually defenseless against the Telmarines. That fact nearly drove him mad with sorrow and anger. His stubbornness would surface then, and he would become obsessed with what he thought of as perfection. With all these emotions raging around in his mind, there was only a small part of Reepicheep that still whispered to him in the quiet hours of the night, "It doesn't matter what they think of you."

Reepicheep's heart also ached because he felt like no one really understood him. He got along very well with Lady Geeniveek and Peepiceek, but they even did not know what Reepicheep was going through. The deepness in him reached desperate fingers out into the unknown in search of answers. Maybe that was why the unknown void appealed so greatly to him.

"Alright, it's time for scout patrol," Rhevercheek ordered one afternoon. "We necessitate knowing the status of the Telmarines. Reepicheep, this mission is for you."

"To hear is to obey," said Reepicheep with a bow.

Soon he was walking through the Shuddering Woods. Everything was green with spring and the sunlight filtered through the lofty branches, dappling the forest floor. Squirrels chattered from their drays and brightly colored birds weaved their way through the treetops. Reepicheep walked far.

Suddenly the Mouse scout stopped, shocked. He had come to the place where the failed raid had happened. The construction site had gone on, undaunted by the fear of the wild animals just outside its boundary. The Telmarines had succeeded in building a large town, twice as big as some of the tiny eastern villages. Worse still, there were men cutting a path into the forest! They all had axes, wagons, weapons—and there were a lot of them. They were probably searching for some good trees to chop down, and they could reach the Burrow in only a few hours!

Reepicheep's brow creased with stress. He clenched his teeth grimly and charged back to the Burrow. Soon the bad news had spread like fire around the Mouse hole. Families were panicking, and fears that had sunk into shadows over the year were suddenly tossed into the light.

That afternoon Rhevercheek called all the warriors together. There were about fifteen in this tribe, and today they all looked smaller and more frightened than usual. The meeting room was full of uneasy murmuring and negativity when Rhevercheek spoke up.

"This is a challenging situation," he announced gruffly. "The Telmarines are far taller and stronger than we are, and they have some impressive weapons. The commotion caused by their machines and carts could cave in the Burrow. If they start cutting down the surrounding trees, a tunnel collapse is inevitable. We have not made plans for an escape route. To be honest, I am not sure how we can survive this."

The Mice all looked shocked. They rushed forward and demanded answers to various questions about their families' safety, where to go, or what to do. Rhevercheek did not seem to know how to handle the panic. Everyone seemed so lost and leaderless.

Without warning, Reepicheep jumped on top of a table and shouted, "Attention here, my friends! The Mice of Narnia do not behave this way in time of crisis! The Mice of Narnia take action! We take out swords, our honor, and our hearts; and we face the challenge. Tell me what greedy, heartless Human can stand against our free spirits?"

All of the warriors quieted down and began to listen. Reepicheep's words comforted them and snapped their minds back into order. Rhevercheek, however, did not seem pleased. "This is disrespectful behavior," he said. "What do you mean y it?"

"Forgive me if I have insulted you," Reepicheep replied hurriedly, "but something had to be done. These Mice do not need someone telling them the odds are against them; they need a leader! Someone they trust and depend on, who will look the situation in the eye and not flinch."

"Are you suggesting," began Rhevercheek angrily, "that you are such a leader?"

Reepicheep nodded confidently. "I am, sir."

The storm of anger and fear on the older Mouse's face vanished. "Very well then, Reepicheep. You shall lead the Mice on an emergency raid on my behalf. Your mission is to do anything to halt the progress of the Telmarines. I place my warriors entirely under your command. Are you suited for the challenge?"

"Well suited, my commander." Reepicheep bowed low, overcome with excitement. His old daydreams of heroic charges were coming true, but they were not as glorious as they were stressful and dire.

Reepicheep got on the job immediately. It was the general opinion that the Mice should wait until dark and then steal and destroy all the supplies of the men. They would also set traps and leave warnings to discourage the Telmarines. However, Reepicheep preferred immediate action. "If you have a sword, you can use it in daylight!"

By mid afternoon the Mice were on their way to face the Telmarines. Everyone was nervous, but Reepicheep carefully hid any signs of his feelings. He encouraged everyone as they scampered through the underbrush. It did not take them long to find the Humans, who had made their own path. The path led right in the direction of the Burrow, where the best lumber trees were. Reepicheep and the Mice hid in the bushes and waited fro the right moment to strike.

"Look at them!" Peepiceek whispered to Reepicheep. "There are at least ten, and look at those carts and axes. I though Telmarines were afraid of woods!"

"They may have brave spirits," Reepicheep responded, "but I will put their filthy bodies to a permanent rest."

"Not by my council, Reepicheep," whispered Rhevercheek, who was here to give guidance. "We should go back to the Burrow and tell everyone to evacuate. It is our only chance."

Reepicheep shook his head in disagreement. "We do not have an escape route. Everyone would run in separate directions and have nowhere to go. Out in the open, we are more vulnerable than ever! There is a very small chance of escape by evacuation, but there is also a chance that they can stop these Humans before they reach the Burrow. Both are high risk."

Now more than never, He was thinking about the words of Thumtikk the Dwarf; his survival-of-the-fittest philosophy. Reepicheep could not allow himself to be a small, helpless victim. He had to be a hero. And what hero ever let on that he was doubtful, or that he was ashamed of his size or even his species?

"We will hold them off!" Reepicheep decided. "No one is to return to the Burrow unless I give the order. We attack now!"

The well-meaning Mouse charged at the Humans, whose backs were turned to the attackers. Reluctantly, the other Mice followed. At firs the Telmarines did not know what to think when they saw the Mice, and one man ran away screaming, "Sprites! Wood devils! Run!"

The other man hesitated, and it cost some of them their lives. Reepicheep, Peepiceek, and Rhevercheek each jumped onto a man, drew their swords, and attacked his face. The first three men met their doom that way. They toppled over backwards, which sent the rodents who rode on them flying through the air.

Reepicheep's soar through the air was cut short as his body slammed against a tree. The other Mice were having similar difficulties, stunned from falls. Some of them had lost their swords and were helpless as the Telmarines fought back. The men were suing knives, clubs, and axes. Reepicheep knew the battle was going poorly, but he was now only half-conscious after hitting the tree.

The fog over his vision cleared just in time for Reepicheep to see one Mouse killed by an axe and two more knocked out like lights by Telmarines clubs. In a frantic effort to regroup, the Mice were losing horribly. Reepicheep shouted for them to scatter, unaware that a Telmarines was coming up behind him. He suddenly turned and saw an ax-head sweeping right toward him.

Just then somebody knocked Reepicheep out of danger. The rescuer quickly climbed onto the Telmarine with the ax and killed him. The rescuer was Peepiceek.

"We need to go back to the burrow!" he shouted breathlessly. "A few of the Telmarines went that way from another angle, and we missed them! They're going to start cutting the trees down now. We have to warn the others!"

"You saved my life," Reepicheep panted. "I shall do whatever you say. Retreat, everyone!"

Reepicheep and Peepiceek started to run away as fast as they could. At first Reepicheep wondered why no one else had answered the call to retreat, but the terrible truth came into his mind as he ran. He didn't need to look back to know that all the other warriors were dead. Now there was only one option, only one purpose on which the willpower of Reepicheep and Peepiceek was entirely bent: the Burrow. But all around, the forest already seemed to be falling. The Telmarines were cutting down the trees around the Burrow, and Reepicheep knew it would cause a cave-in.

The second they saw the Burrow, Reepicheep and Peepiceek jumped inside. They could not ask the other Mice to run outside, or they would be seen and killed by the Telmarines. The one option remaining was the deepest, safest room in the Burrow.

"Everyone, to the cellar!" Reepicheep shouted to the top of his lungs. "He then started running through all the rooms and trying to warn everyone. Already the earth-and-rock roof was crumbling. Giant cracks of falling trees split the air.

Reepicheep ran to the kitchen. "Father! Get into the cellar!" he yelled. For just one second he saw his father in the act of washing dishes, with the same old gentle expression on his face—and then the doorway was blocked by collapsing roof.

Reepicheep stood looking at the blocked doorway for a few seconds. His heart seemed to stop beating and his blood ran cold. Taking a deep breath, Reepicheep forced himself away from the kitchen just as more rubble fell where he had been standing. He ran through the halls again, rounding up all the Mice he saw and taking them to the cellar. He got ready to run back for more, but Peepiceek grabbed him.

"Get inside!" Peepiceek squeaked urgently. "The roof is coming down!"

"There are more Mice out there!" Reepicheep argued.

"Come on, get in!" Peepiceek insisted. He forced Reepicheep into the cellar, and just in time. A huge section of the roof caved in and blocked any way in or out of the cellar.

There was a few seconds of complete quiet in the complete darkness. Then Reepicheep lit a candle and went around trying to calm everyone down. The silence was broken as all the surviving Mice began panicking and crying. Some sobbed hysterically and others tried desperately to dig their way out of the cellar. Reepicheep helped every family, pleading with them to stay calm and cooperate.

Above, the noise of falling trees and other unidentifiable sounds went on. Until all that stopped, nobody was allowed to try digging out. Reepicheep found some food and drink, which he passed around. He made sure everyone got their fair share. When all the Mice had calmed significantly, Reepicheep sat down.

And waited.

And waited.

Long into the night, he waited. He did not shed a tear. He did not sleep. He just waited for a sign, a sound, anything to let him know that the world had not ended.


	9. Purpose

**Chapter 9: Purpose**

**A/N: The sad chapter… ******

_________________________________________________________

"How many survivors?"

Hours had passed since the cave-in. Some time in the dead of night, the Telmarines abandoned their work and fell strangely silent. Cautiously, Reepicheep and Peepiceek removed the thin layer of dirt that was over the cellar exit. It was a different way out than the one that had been completely blocked. Once outside, the Mice saw that there was no sign of live Humans. A few carcasses were scattered on the woodland floor and the others had mysteriously fled. This scene reminded Reepicheep of the day his mother died, only this time the killing of the Humans was not Mouse's work.

In the deep shadow of a fallen tree, Sarclaw and his Wolves were sitting with grim faces. Some of their jaws and paws were bespattered with Telmarine blood. "We heard you were in danger and came to help," explained Sarclaw. His golden eyes and grave face were full of understanding, but his words were few. "What would you have me do now?"

Reepicheep lifelessly indicated for Peepiceek to bring out the other Mice. Then he turned to Sarclaw and said, "You have our sincerest thanks, good Wolf. If you would be so generous as to lend us your paws in digging out the Burrow, we would be most grateful."

Sarclaw nodded, but seemed hesitant. "What should I do when I uncover—that is, when I find—"

"Aslan willing, whatever you find will be alive." Reepicheep spoke brusquely. "Let us dig."

Geeniveek came out of the cellar, looking distant and grieved. "Reepicheep," she said, "I think you should rest. Others may handle this."

"Others?" Reepicheep turned away as if he had suddenly lost all memory of his friend. "There are no others."

Geeniveek started back. "You are wrong; there's me, Peepiceek, and about six others."

"Then go and take care of them." All of Reepicheep's words were distant and lifeless. Hours passed and he dug with the Wolves all night. By midmorning the next day, the burrow was finally dug out. Reepicheep, totally encrusted in dirt, ignored the sunshine and the pleasant sounds of forest life. Everything was colorless and dead to him.

He faced Sarclaw, and asked the dismal question. "How many survivors?"

"Seven Mice plus you, Peepiceek and the Lady," reported Sarclaw. "That's not counting the two live Mice we dug out from underground."

"Twelve, altogether," Reepicheep murmured. "That makes twenty casualties from the battle and the collapse."

Sarclaw nodded his shaggy head, looking heartbroken. "What shall I do with the bodies?"

Reepicheep, still dazed, looked over at his fallen people. Geeniveek and the others were holding their dead loved ones and crying bitterly. Greenathreep and the Mouse Chief were among the dead. The dead Mice were almost unrecognizable, their half-crushed bodies black with earth. Reepicheep could not stand the sight of this. If his people had only been a little stronger, a little bigger, this could have been avoided. If Reepicheep himself had not been so rude in refusing the evacuation plan, perhaps more Mice would be alive.

"Reepicheep? What shall we do with the bodies?"

"Burn them," answered Reepicheep in a grim whisper. "Burn the Burrow out. Burn the glade. Burn the whole cursed world."

Sarclaw looked shocked. "But—" he began.

"Do it!!!" Reepicheep roared. He started running away as fast as his feet would take him. He ran from nothing and into nothing. He tripped, but suddenly Geeniveek and Peepiceek were there beside him. They lifted his fainting body off the ground and carried him. Reepicheep did not know where he was going; he did not know anything.

He was put down on a bed somewhere. "I have to stay awake," Reepicheep muttered feverishly. "The Mice still need help."

"You've been helping us all night," said Geeniveek, pushing Reepicheep back into bed. "You need to shut your mouth and get some rest."

*************************************************************

When Reepicheep woke up, he felt like he had been slapped in the face with awareness. He remembered every detail about the cave-in, and noticed how filthy and hungry and sad he was. He was not physically tired after his long sleep, but his heart and soul felt like they had been stuffed with millstones and were dragging along on the ground like weighted balls.

Reepicheep noticed he was in a bed inside a hollowed-out tree. A ladder led further up into the tree. A kindly squirrel must have leant the Mice its home, for now. Reepicheep slumped out of bed and started climbing the ladder. He went to the very top floor and came out on a balcony which was carved directly into a thick tree branch. From up here, Reepicheep had a great view of the shuddering woods. It was evening and the air was cool, but a gentle breeze brought up an unpleasant scent.

Smoke.

Reepicheep saw the fire and could hold in his emotions no more. The place where the Burrow had been was burning away fiercely, taking all the familiar trees and brambles with it. The fire burned away all the furniture and supplies inside the Burrow, along with the twenty bodies of the fallen Mice.

Tears sprung to Reepicheep's eyes. He clambered down the tree and ran deep into the woods, where nobody could find him. When he was sure he was alone, Reepicheep fell on his knees and let out a long, wordless, heartbroken scream of grief. The tears kept falling as Reepicheep tromped around uttering strings of curses.

"Aslan!" he screamed insanely. "Cut out my heart! It's too heavy for me to bear!"

What was there to live for now?

****************************************************************************

The last Mice in Narnia remained in the tree for many months. The Squirrel who was letting them stay here was named Pattertwig. He was annoying to live with, but the Mice were grateful to him. They did not try to join any resistance, but they remained close friends with Sarclaw and his Wolves.

Peepiceek grieved openly, while Geeniveek was slower in recovery; and Reepicheep did not express his sadness at all. Yet somehow, his misery leaked out as the weeks passed.

"I know you are burdened," Geeniveek told her friend candidly. "What happened to us was horrible, but my father used to say that everything has a purpose."

The Mice were sitting on a limb high in Pattertwig's tree. Peepiceek was with them too, trying to be as cheerful as possible. When Geeniveek gave her bit of advice, something inside Reepicheep rebelled.

"That is not a difficult concept for you," he said bitterly; "now that your father is dead you may do whatever you please. You have always desired a warrior's living. Happy Geeniveek now, with no father to hold her back!"

Geeniveek stood up and shouted, "How dare you?! Reepicheep, how can you say that about me?" She moved toward him threateningly, but Peepiceek stopped her.

"Could you give us a moment?" he asked.

Geeniveek growled and left. There was a silence.

"Do not look at me like that," Reepicheep muttered. "Accuse me of insulting the Lady, lecture me with your optimism, but do not give me silent stares."

"She's right," said Peepiceek firmly. "Everything has a purpose, Reepicheep. It was no accident we survived, and—"

"It was no accident my father died?!" cried Reepicheep in uncontrolled rage. "What does that say about the great guiding force of Aslan? Can you explain how he could let something like this happen?"

Peepiceek sighed heavily. "No Reepicheep. I don't understand how this could happen, but part of knowing Aslan is to trust him. When you cannot justify or understand what he is doing, all you can do is trust. Or give up on everything. Things will work out for good, even if things seem completely contradictory to us."

"What if I cannot believe this?" Reepicheep asked.

"You _can_, Reep," said Peepiceek empathically. "The question is not whether you can, but whether you will. And do not misunderstand me; you are not forced to believe. Given the alternate of despair, though…" Peepiceek shook his head. "It's hard for me to tell you these things when I'm struggling with them too. Maybe it would help to think of it like this: if your mother hadn't died protecting me, I never would have grown up to save you from the Telmarine's ax during the battle. If you had been killed, you could not have saved the twelve of us. What if your mother died so that years later, a dozen Mice would make it through an impossible catastrophe and come out stronger?"

"My mother couldn't see the future," stated Reepicheep.

"No. But Aslan could."

There was a heavy silence. Reepicheep felt furious at his friend for suggesting that anything good could come out of Dobereep's death. "Death is never a good thing. Aslan shouldn't have made it."

"Aslan didn't make her die," replied Peepiceek. "The evil in this world was brought into Narnia by mortals like us. We are living the consequences of evil now. However, that doesn't mean that somebody as loving as Aslan couldn't take those brutal consequences and bring something good out of them." Peepiceek embraced his friend, adding softly, "I know you have the courage to get through this."

Reepicheep turned away, trying to think things through. _Courage isn't the problem_, he thought. _The problem is that I'm not sure if I want to get through this._ _After all this has happened, I don't know if I have a purpose._

Just then the memory of Rhevercheek's words from years before came back to Reepicheep's mind: "Trust Aslan, and trust what you know to be true in your deepest self." Reepicheep closed his eyes and tried to find his deepest self, his greatest convictions, or his most inspiring ideals. Everything seemed cloudy until a silvery, mystical voice voice sang some familiar words into his soul:

"_Where sky and water meet,_

_Where the waves grow sweet,_

_Doubt not, Reepicheep,_

_To find all you seek;_

_There is the Utter East." _

These words did not make sense now, but they had had a strange spell to them. These words from Reepicheep's childhood gave him visions of courage, worth, and destiny. They told tales of a grand unprecedented quest, and a quality of life like nothing he had ever imagined. Reepicheep knew he could get on with his life, although the things associated with this horrible experience would trouble him for a long time.

"There's nothing you can't do," said Peepiceek, smiling through tears. "And with that in mind, the Mice would like to appoint you as the new Chief."

"Me?!" exclaimed Reepicheep in surprise.

"The people have spoken," confirmed the other Mouse.

Reepicheep stood up, newly inspired. "Then," he said gravely, "I am honored to become Reepicheep the Master Mouse, and knight of Narnia!"


	10. Hope

(Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Prince Caspian, or any of its characters or the script quoted here.)

**Chapter 10: Hope**

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it? Just think—if it wasn't for that fire, we'd never see this beautiful place." Geeniveek surveyed the warm, level field that now surrounded the old Burrow. The trees that were once here had been destroyed by the fire that Reepicheep commanded Sarclaw to set. In the place of brambles and old oaks, there were now a few neat rows of hedge and several acres of smooth, short turf dotted with lavender-blue wildflowers. It had been two years since the cave-in at the Burrow, and now the Twelve Mice were moving back in.

Reepicheep walked with his childhood companion through the short grass. The sun beat down on them with golden intensity; there was not a hint of cloud in the deep blue sky.

"Yes," Reepicheep agreed with Geeniveek, "this is stunning." Absentmindedly, he fingered the red feather on his head and touched the cold iron hilt of his classy rapier. He never wanted to be caught unawares anywhere, not even here in this seemingly gorgeous proximity.

"I hold countless, wonderful memories of this place," Geeniveek sighed blissfully. She chuckled, adding, "I seem to recall beating you up a lot."

Reepicheep's furry face still looked noticeably grave. "We are not children any more, Geen. We are not the same Mice that played outside the burrow ten years ago. It is at this point in time when we must move on and focus on our futures; for myself, that means redoubling my invective efforts against the Telmarines."

"I grow weary of all this future talk," Geeniveek grumbled. "Don't you sometimes wish that time would freeze to a standstill, and we could just go on having adventures forever? Of course, forging ahead is an adventure in itself, but it's easy to get carried away. At times I fear I'm wasting my life on my way to becoming something—and by the time I get there, maybe I won't even like it."

Reepicheep considered that a trivial point, because he had come to believe that little moments in the present didn't compare with the military perfection that he hoped to reach. All Reepicheep said out loud was, "I think we need to keep doing what we're doing."

"You mean like making daydreams into realities?" said the other. "This past year I have become a real warrior, like I always dreamed! You have started your own Resistance Force, a handful of reliable, honest Mice who combat cleverly instead of recklessly. In one year you have preformed as many successful raids as my father did in that twice that time."

"Your father was a good Mouse, but his fighting style was obsolete. That is why I knew from the start that I would have to personally retrain each of the Mice."

Geeniveek shook her head, half annoyed at her friend's constant rigor. "Typical Reepicheep: always knowing what to expect."

"I do not always know what to anticipate," argued the head Mouse, "but I welcome every contention. Challenges are the very highlights of our lives."

"In that case," said Geeniveek, "here comes a challenge now."

Peepiceek came running on all fours to the companions. He had an unusually serious expression on his rodent face. "Sir, we have just received important information from the Squirrels. There is a small band of Telmarines moving through the Shuddering Woods. The Squirrels claim that there were between eight and ten men, moving in this direction rapidly. They were last seen near the den of Trufflehunter the Badger." Peepiceek jumped onto two feet and saluted with his forepaw.

"At ease," said Reepicheep, scratching his chin in thought. "I dearly hope those Humans have not destroyed Trufflehunter; if that is the case, he will be avenged. Geeniveek, round up the other warriors and tell them to assemble in arms. Peepiceek, scout ahead and see what else you can learn about the oncoming threat. We shall meet back here in half an hour."

"Affirmative," said both Mice, running off.

While he waited for them to return, Reepicheep paced back and forth anxiously. The last he time he had dealt with Humans in the woods in broad daylight was the day his mother died. Back then the Mice had fought poorly, hacking recklessly while trying to climb up the legs of Humans. They aimed for the enemy's face, but were shaken off before they got there. Thus many were sent flying until they slammed into the ground or some other obstruction. Some Mice would die from this common fate; others would lose their weapons and become defenseless.

Things were better since Reepicheep took over. Now the basic procedure for fighting Humans was to attack their legs. This eliminated the danger of falls and poor balance; and when the Mice _did_ need to balance they learned to use their tails to help them. When the Human fell, the Mice would attack his throat. Most importantly, swords were redesigned from slashing sabers to stabbing rapiers. A Mouse's sword now worked more like a needle to drive through flesh, instead of making crude, useless slashes on the outside. Any Mouse with a sword and a good head was now more than able to kill a Human.

"It will be alright," Reepicheep told himself. "As long as we fight the right way, and preserve our honor, everything shall work out."

Shortly after this, Peepiceek, Geeniveek, and the warriors assembled before Reepicheep. "The first report given by the Squirrels was exaggerated," stated Peepiceek. "Leave it to the Squirrels to overdo it. Anyway, there are exactly six Telmarines, not ten, moving this way. They can reach the Burrow in fifteen minutes, give or take."

"What must be done?" asked Geeniveek grimly.

Reepicheep was only silent for a second before answering, "We cannot leave the Burrow unguarded. That mistake previously cost us many lives. Geeniveek and Peepiceek, defend the Burrow with your lives. I shall go ahead into the forest and see if I am able to impede the Humans ere they reach this place."

"Sir…isn't that a little too…dangerous?" asked Peepiceek unsurely.

"If you're alone, it is a great risk to your safety," Geeniveek agreed more assertively.

"To my safety, but not to my honor," Reepicheep countered.

Geeniveek narrowed her eyes. "Pride, or whatever pretense keeps you feeling secure, is not as important as your life. By leaving us you desert your people."

"I do not desert the; I leave them with two Mice who could easily lead them in battle." Reepicheep spoke stiffly; Geeniveek had hit him where it hurt. Craving danger was a natural part of his personality, but stronger than that tendency was the desperate desire to earn reassurance. At that moment Reepicheep was not focused on true adventure—he was focused on perfectionism. He wanted to prove to himself that he could do what Rhevercheek had never done.

"I am going to avenge my mother," said Reepicheep coldly. He dashed away into the woods.

The cool, shady earth felt wonderful under his paws, providing relief from stress. The treetops of the Shuddering Woods were thick and green with summer foliage. Soon the soil and rotting leaves gave way to ground covered in tall ferns. Reepicheep could hear Human voices now. There were clicks of crossbows; perhaps the Humans were hunting.

"This is it," thought Reepicheep; "a chance to prove that I'm just as strong as those Humans."

He then rushed through the ferns, invisible under the cover of their green fronds, heading toward the first hunter. One stab through the leg was all it took for the man to fall down, and Reepicheep was at his throat in a split second. Without a moment's hesitation he had killed the next one, and after dodging the moving feet, killed two more. Now the men were shouting and panicking. They could not even aim at Reepicheep because he was moving so quickly, and they seemed preoccupied with their prey besides.

Two soldiers now remained; one tried to run away. Reepicheep sprinted and caught up, killing the soldier in a matter of seconds. His fighting style was eerie and swift. Keeping his breath regular, the Mouse doubled around to face the sixth soldier.

This man had already dropped his crossbow in a panic. He drew his sword and chopped at the ground wherever he saw the ferns rustling. Reepicheep rolled over onto one side to dodge a lethal swipe, and then jumped to his paws again to dodge another. "Where are you?" screamed the Telmarine, chopping until the fronds were flying.

Reepicheep breathlessly evaded the attacks until he finally saw and opportunity to jump between the Human's feet. He drove his sword deep into the man's ankle, making him scream in pain. The man fell over, and his loud curses were cut short by Reepicheep's rapier.

Reepicheep paused—there was another sound in the forest. There must be another Telmarine after all! Quickly, the Mouse ducked under cover and raced toward the seventh enemy. Instead of attacking the feet, Reepicheep decided to charge head-on and let the solider see his attacker before died. Reepicheep wasn't sure what made him want to see the shock on the Human's face—was it pride?

Springing out of the brambles, Reepicheep rammed into the Telmarine. Both combatants fell to the forest floor, with Reepicheep on top. He drew his sword with his versatile tail, caught it with his right hand, and shouted, "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

This Telmarine was younger than the others—perhaps seventeen or eighteen, with broad shoulders and a beardless face. He looked utterly stunned. "You are a Mouse!"

_Idiot_, thought Reepicheep. But he said out loud, "I was hoping for something a little more original." The rodent's sharp eye noticed that the Telmarine's sword was on the ground beside him. It must have slipped out of the boy's hand even before Reepicheep jumped at him. "Well, pick up your sword," Reepicheep sighed, half-annoyed. "I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross swords with you, noble Mouse," panted the boy. There was just the slightest hint of irony in his voice and face.

"I said I wouldn't fight you," Reepicheep snapped, "I didn't say I'd let you live!" He held his rapier near the boy's throat, tempted to finish him now.

Just then a familiar voice called out, "Reepicheep! Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" exclaimed Reepicheep, looking over at the friendly Badger. So that was who the Telmarines were hunting. Nikkabrikk, the black dwarf, was standing next to the Badger. Both Trufflehunter and the Dwarf lived in Reepicheep's area and often brought him news of other freedom fighters.

"I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption," Reepicheep said, shifting his gaze from the Badger back to the Telmarine boy.

"He doesn't," said Nikkabrikk dryly. "Go ahead."

Trufflehunter, however, did have a very good reason not to kill the boy. "He is the one who blew the Horn!"

Reepicheep froze in place. Last night, he had woken at daybreak to hear a strange, magical noise. He could not identify it the, but when Trufflehunter said _Horn_, things made sense. It must have been the legendary horn of Queen Susan, which Reepicheep had read about in his childhood.

"That Horn is capable of summoning mighty aid," Reepicheep realized. If a Telmarine had winded the Horn, it must mean that he was for the Old Narnians. And if this Telmarine had any standing with his people, then he would be able to help the Narnians a great deal. This could be the catalyst that caused all the Old Narnians to rise up! Not to mention the help summoned by the Horn, if it came. Reepicheep's head swam with the possibilities.

'_I can't believe it,'_ he thought. _'We could actually take back Narnia! We could take down Miraz! If only there was a Telmarine powerful enough to make real changed in the Telmarine government…!'_

"Who are you?" Reepicheep asked the young Telmarine.

"I am Prince Caspian," said the boy unsurely.

"A prince!" Reepicheep cried. "Then—then—we might have a valid chance for Revolution!" He stared at Caspian in amazement.

Caspian looked simple, distressed, and desperate right now—hardly a princely young man. But as Reepicheep looked closer, he noticed a kingly and adventurous gleam hiding deep within the boy's dark eyes. For the first time in several years, Reepicheep began to hope. He had hope for himself, his country, and his people.

Hope was finally returning to Narnia.


	11. Epilogue: A New Kind of Honor

(Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Prince Caspian, or any of its characters or the dialogue quoted.)

**Epilogue: A New Kind of Honor **

After Miraz and the Telmarines are defeated…

The battles had been lengthy and difficult, but at last the Narnian Revolution was meetings its goal. It was all thanks to Aslan, who returned in the nick of time. Reepicheep had played a big role in the final battle, killing more Telmarines than most people thought possible. In the next three years, Reepicheep would become known as the most valiant of all Talking Beasts, except Aslan of course.

Right after the battle, however, he was not feeling so honored. In fact honor did not seem to mean anything anymore. He was bruised, bloody, and pained all over. Only his mighty heart kept him alive with all the slices, kicks, and stamping he had been through. Lucy's cordial healed everything except, of course, the loss of his tail. When Reepicheep stood up, he was astounded to see the great Lion Aslan before him, huge and mighty, but as gentle as a mother.

Reepicheep struggled to keep his composure though the interview with Aslan. His deepest emotions wanted to come out. Even after he confessed his great need to preserve dignity, he did not feel satisfied. Overwhelmed, he looked into Aslan's eyes, and was shocked at what he saw.

The profound eyes seemed to open some sort of portal, a place where time did not pass and Reepicheep could communicate through silent thought.

Aslan spoke into the Mouse's mind_. 'Tell me what it really wrong.'_

It was no good resisting now. Reepicheep knew from his past that denial only led to trouble leaking out in other places. So he said, '_So much is wrong! The Telmarines are mightier and superior to we Mice, and they employed that advantage when they took everything from us. They believe in conquest and survival of the fittest. I gained knowledge that viewpoint from Thumtikk the Dwarf, who satisfied himself entirely at my expenditure. I was the weak link, that night at my first raid; so I figured I must never be the weak one again. You realize, sir, that my honor was the one thing I still had. I used it as a means of proving my dignity to the world.'_

'_Nothing seems good enough for you, does it? You think perfection is the way to prove your dignity?'_ asked Aslan.

'I would venture to concur,' answered the Mouse.

Aslan phrased a delicate question. _'Would you say your quest for perfectionism and honor has helped you?'_

'_Yes, of course,_' Reepicheep was quick to say. '_Without it, I would not have possessed the strength to preserve the lives of my eleven Mice._ _Conversely, your Highness, it has also brought me a sizeable quantity of stress since I joined Caspian's army. And it by no means eliminated the doubt that I might still end up weak.'_

'_Reepicheep_,' Aslan said gravely, '_as far as I'm concerned, you don't need to meet the standards others set for you, or the overexerted standards you sometimes set for yourself. What I told you that you were a hero just the way you are? If you would let go of your self-protection, your dignity, now…I will give you a new kind of dignity.'_

Reepicheep resisted frantically. '_I can't let go of my honor! It's all I have!_'

'_Then let me give you something new. You have already learned that all things serve a purpose, even pain. Beauty only comes through strife, and a sword comes through fire to be refined. If you are humble, I will refine you. This is choice that only you can make.' _

The Mouse's emotions were nearly overflowing by this point. _'I can't handle this anymore! Look at me—what am I even holding on to? My perfectionism hasn't worked out; I'm standing here without a tail! I shall permit you to do suchlike with me. Here…is my dignity._'

'_Are you sure?"_

'_No sir, otherwise it would not be an adventure. Let it be done.' _

There was a silence, and then Aslan's thought came into Reepicheep's head again. It rang with a roar of joy, clear as a waterfall. _'The veil that was over your heart is now gone. Perhaps now you will see yourself the way I have see you since the dawn of time: special. I made a wonderful heart for you and for your people too—you just never noticed it because you were so busy trying to prove yourself.' _

Reepicheep was suddenly broken out of the mind contact when he heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Not time had passed; the Mice were still before Aslan looking miserable and weary. Peepiceek had just drawn his sword, and Geeniveek and the others followed suit. "May it please your High Majesty," said Peepiceek politely, "we are prepared to cut off our own tails. We will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to the High Mouse."

"Ah," said Aslan with a smile, "you have conquered me. You have mighty hearts. Not for the sake of your old dignity, Reepicheep, but for the love of you and your people…you shall have your tail again."

Reepicheep felt the new tail appear, slithering out of his body like a thin, silver snake. Ecstasy filled his heart like nothing he had ever known. Because suddenly there was something much more important than his silly perfectionism.

'_I give you a new kind of honor,_' Aslan's voice came into in his head; '_the kind that comes from being a child of my own. The kind that comes through humility. You were born to be an adventurer and a warrior, so do not let pressure keep you from finding all you seek. You don't need to measure up—you are already infinitely precious.'_

Warm filled Reepicheep and he bowed. He was so happy with the promise of a new love, a new life, and a new tail! His new appendage, by the way, felt even better than the old one. "Thank you! Thank you!" Reepicheep laughed. "I shall treasure it always as a remainder of my huge humility." And the Great Mouse smiled from ear to ear.

As wonderful as the transformation was, Reepicheep knew that this was only the beginning. It was the start of a whole new adventure. As Reepicheep was knighted that day on the field of battle, the familiar song from his infancy once again echoed through his heart and head:

"_Where sky and water meet,_

_Where the waves grow sweet,_

_Doubt not, Reepicheep, _

_To find all you seek; _

_There is the Utter East." _

**THE END**


End file.
